1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to devices for containing spills and more specifically to a device for containing solvent and petroleum drippings.
2. Background
During the maintenance of engines and other equipment, there is a need to provide a means for the containment of spills of oil and other lubricants, which may occur both accidentally and casualty. Similarly, as vehicles and various other motorized equipment age, it is more likely that their engines will begin to drip various engine fluids including oil, grease and antifreeze through various gaskets and seals.
A variety of solutions have been proposed for containing such spills and drippings including devices which provide for an absorbent material to be placed within an impermeable base or tray. Generally speakin, these devices have employed materials containing a cellulose component, an absorbent material. At least one problem with such systems is that, once the absorbent material has been soiled to the point that it no longer functions, disposal becomes a problem. Kenimer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,007, discloses a reservoir containing garage mat constructed of a semi-rigid material into which one or more unfolded sections of newspaper are placed as an absorbent material. The absorbent material is then covered with a mesh cover and is secured to the mat between the mat top, which is configured having a tongue formed about its peripheral edge, and the mat itself, which is configured having a separate groove to accept the tongue in a cooperating manner. At least two limitations exist with this arrangement. First, newspaper is not a particularly absorbent material and following its use it must be disposed of in a manner that is environmentally acceptable. A second limitation is found in the configuration of the top mat and the manner in which it cooperates with the lower mat. This configuration is relatively costly to manufacture and relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble.
Yuhas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,178, discloses an oil absorbent pad which includes a corrugated cardboard which is stacked on edge to form an absorbent surface. The device also includes an outside peripheral upstanding edge which is coated with oil and waterproofing material to contain oil or other drippings captured by the absorbent pad. This arrangement lacks structural rigidity and, once again, presents limitations in terms of disposing of the device once it has reached a point of saturation.
What is needed is an absorbent mat assembly which is relatively low-cost to manufacture, simple to assemble and which includes a recyclable, washable and reusable absorbent pad.